Long antenna assemblies, such as those typically used as home base station antennas by C.B. operators, when being erected, and occasionally in use, present safety hazards to installers and users. Contact with power lines which sometimes accidentally occurs results in serious injury and sometimes death to those in contact with the connecting cable or mast. Warnings and cautions are insufficient to assure absolute safety in use and installation.